yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Instant Win Deck
An Exodia Deck relies upon helping you to: * Either obtain all 5 pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to declare an instant win; or * Send all pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One to the Graveyard so Exodia Necross can be summoned. Instant Win This option can be used with cards such as Witch of the Black Forest, Sangan, Toon Table of Contents, Graceful Charity, and Pot of Greed. Monster Reincarnation can also be used, as can Backup Soldier, should a piece wind up in the Graveyard. Good defensive monsters such as Stone Statue of the Aztecs, Mystical Elf, Giant Soldier of Stone, and Big Shield Gardna are also a big help in stalling your opponent's, as will Level Limit - Area B, Messenger of Peace, Gravity Bind, and Threatening Roar. Chorus of Sanctuary also works. Emissary of the Afterlife is another important card that allows you to search out the various arms and legs of Exodia the Forbidden One. To get the pieces back from your Graveyard to your hand, you can use Backup Soldier and Dark Factory of Mass Production. Loops Loops to continually Draw cards can be used to draw all five pieces. Butterfly Dagger - Elma Loop Continually equip Gearfried the Iron Knight with Butterfly Dagger - Elma while Royal Magical Library is on your side of the field. This allows you to continually draw cards until your draw all five pieces. :This is only avalible in the Traditional Format due to the banning of Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Manticore of Darkness Loop To draw all five pieces of Exodia in the one turn continually tribute a Manticore of Darkness to revive another using their effect, while Card of Safe Return is active. This allows you to continually draw cards until your draw all five pieces. Heart of The Underdog Loop This is simple. all you do is have the 5 peices of in your deck, 3 Heart of the Underdog cards and pack the rest of your deck with high defence/ attack normal monsters (eg giant soldier of stone or luster dragon) it is best if you go first with this deck, but all you do is play heart of the underdog and on your secont turn keep drawing untill you have all peices. ofcourse this may take a little longer because you draw another heart of the underdog which cancels the others effect. Exodia Necross This option can be used with cards such as Painful Choice, and Witch of the Black Forest. Needless to say, Exodia Necross and Contract with Exodia are needed. You can also use the Butterfly Dagger - Elma, Royal Magical Library, and Gearfried the Iron Knight combo to draw your entire deck and get Exodia. You can also use Heart of the Underdog, many normal monsters and Reload/Magical Mallet in order to draw out your deck. A newer idea would be to use 2 "Manticore of Darkness" and 3 "Card of Safe Return" for a possible One Turn Kill via drawing all Five Exodia Pieces. However, if you draw cards via multiple "Card of Safe Return" effects, if your Deck is smaller than the number of cards you are required to draw, you lose. The main goal, though is to thin your Deck to make it easier and faster to draw all five pieces. Deck thinners like the Gadget Monsters and Different Dimension Capsule are good ideas. If you want some cards just to fill in space for a 40 card Exodia deck you can consider using the following monsters. Deck Suggestions Monster Cards * Manticore of Darkness x2 * Emissary of the Afterlife x3 * Exodia the Forbidden One * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Sangan * Royal Magical Library Spell Cards * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Card of Safe Return * Upstart Goblin x3 * Different Dimension Capsule * Swords of Revealing Light * Pot of Avarice * Toon Table of Contents * Heart of the Underdog Trap Cards * Backup Soldier * Jar of Greed x3 Category:Deck Type